


Le plan Q (comme Quatastrophe)

by Aledane



Series: Le plan Q [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sooooooo much pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: « Alors, arrête-moi si je me trompe, » déclara Manilius. « Mais le but d’un plan cul post-rupture, c’est pas justement d’arrêter de se prendre la tête ? »« Arrêter de se prendre la tête ? » lâcha Arthur. « Tu m’as déjà rencontré ? »
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Aconia Minor (past), Arthur Pendragon/Caius Camillus (mentionned), Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Le plan Q [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762414
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Je me sentais d'écrire un truc feel-good après mon dernier fanart bien angsty, alors je me suis dit : qu'est-ce qu'on n'a pas encore sur ce fandom ? FUCKBUDDIES TO LOVERS of course  
> Alors voilà, vous avez droit à du pining, du fluff, du Alive!Mani et à quelques tentatives de smut (que j'avais jamais écrit avant donc j'ai un peu vécu cette fic comme un exercice d'écriture.
> 
> La fic est en trois parties, tout est déjà écrit donc no soucis, c'est juste que j'aime vous donner des petits bouts au fur et à mesure ;)

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu’il ne l’avait pas senti venir. Les catastrophes avaient leurs signes annonciateurs : la sensation de l’air qui crépite, un avant-goût de fin du monde logé entre vos côtes.

Quand Arthur s’était assis face à elle sur la terrasse du petit café qu’ils avaient prévu d’essayer depuis quelques semaines, Aconia avait indiqué la tasse posée devant lui sur la nappe blanche : « J’ai déjà commandé. Avec du sucre et du lait, comme tu l’aimes. »

Il l’avait remerciée d’un baiser au coin de la bouche et s’était lancé dans une diatribe enflammée contre son professeur de droit du travail, comme d’habitude lors de leurs rendez-vous du mardi. Elle l’avait écouté attentivement, une main jouant avec les pointes de son foulard rouge. Le printemps commençait à peine et l’air était alourdi par la fraicheur humide du mois de mars.

« C’est fini. » avait-elle déclaré soudainement, comme si elle venait de s’en rappeler.

« Qu’est-ce qui est fini ? » avait-il demandé en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Nous. C’est fini. »

« Fini ? »

« Fini. »

Elle avait baissé les yeux. Il l’avait fixée longtemps, comme si les réponses à des questions qu’il n’avait pas pouvaient se trouver dans la noirceur de ses cils. Le matin dessinait des ombres roses sur ses pommettes. Elle était magnifique.

« J’ai choisi. Entre Macrinius et toi. »

« Ah. »

Ça avait été tout ce qu’il avait trouvé à dire. Plus tard, il se demanderait si d’autres mots auraient pu changer les choses. Si au lieu de la laisser poursuivre, il avait protesté ou supplié, que ce serait-il passé ?

« C’est mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Tu mérites une petite copine de ton âge. »

Il avait eu des petites copines de son âge. Aucune n’avait été comme elle. C’était une vieille discussion, une de celles qu’ils avaient régulièrement, allongés dans le lit de l’étroit appartement étudiant d’Arthur. Le noir semblait toujours faire douter Aconia. D’ordinaire, il la rassurait comme il pouvait, mais là, en plein jour, les mots réconfortants avaient l’air terriblement dérisoires.

« Enfin, bref… Je crois que je vais y aller. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai déjà payé l’addition. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de tes études. »

Il l’avait regardée s’en aller, bizarrement mince dans son imperméable beige. Elle avait tourné au coin de la rue et s’était échappée hors de son existence.

Le café, lorsqu’il avait fini par le boire, avait été tiède.

* * *

L’avantage d’aller confier sa peine chez Manilius, c’était son canapé avait absorbé tellement de fluides au cours des années qu’il ne vous en voulait pas lorsque vous y déversiez vos larmes ou le contenu de votre bouteille. Le désavantage d’aller confier sa peine chez Manilius, c’était que Licinia y était les trois quarts du temps et qu’elle ne se gênait pas pour juger vos choix de vie en refaisant sa manucure.

« En même temps, à quoi tu t’attendais ? » demanda-t-elle, les doigts de pied écartés en éventail sur la table basse. « T’allais pas faire ta vie avec une cougar de cinquante ans, non ? »

« Quarante-trois. » grommela Arthur, la tête enfoncée dans le coussin aux relents de bière pour échapper à l’odeur acide de vernis à ongle qui flottait dans l’air.

« Tu dis quarante-trois comme si ça arrangeait ta situation, mais pas du tout ! Elle reste assez âgée pour être ta mère ! »

« Encore, l’âge, ça peut passer. » intervint Caius, qui par une coïncidence du destin était justement venu passer sa pause midi dans l’appartement de Manilius et Licinia, loin de ses collègues péteux et des collégiens qui glissaient des mots d’amour dans son casier. « Le vrai problème, pour moi, c’était qu’elle était genre… déjà mariée. À un autre gars. Un autre gars qui n’était pas toi. »

« Les mecs, c’est bon. » intervint Manilius, émergeant de la cuisine avec une brique de Cécémel qu’il déposa sur l’accoudoir du canapé à l’intention d’un Arthur amorphe. « Vous voyez bien qu’il est déjà au fond du trou, c’est pas la peine de creuser encore plus. »

« Même si honnêtement, y aurait moyen. » ajouta Verinus. « Et puis, on l’enfonce pas, on l’aide à relativiser. »

« C’est tes couilles que je vais relativiser. » grogna Arthur dans son coussin.

« On ne reporte pas sa colère sur les copains, c’est pas gentil ! »

Arthur le fusilla du regard en aspirant bruyamment le contenu de son Cécémel. Avec un soupir, Licinia referma son pot à vernis vert pomme.

« Ce qu’il te faudrait, c’est un bon plan cul post-rupture. »

Arthur stoppa un instant de boire : « De quoi ? »

« Un plan cul post-rupture. Une relation sans prise de tête où t’as tous les avantages ‒ le cul ‒ mais aucun inconvénient ‒ le brisage de cœur. »

Manilius fronça les sourcils : « Ben, si l’objectif c’est le cul, Caius pourrait le faire, non ? »

Celui-ci leva son sandwich tomate-mozzarella en signe de bonne entente.

« Vous me connaissez, je suis toujours volontaire, moi. »

« Non, pas toi. » affirma Licinia. « Ce qu’il lui faut, c’est de la nouveauté. Le but, c’est d’offrir de la distraction, le temps que ça aille un peu mieux. Alors on va tous se poser un coup et on va réfléchir très fort si on ne connait pas un gars ou une fille qui ferait l’affaire. »

« C’est quoi, les critères, exactement ? » demanda Manilius.

« Surtout faites bien comme si j’étais pas là. » grommela Arthur.

« Quelqu’un qui corresponde aux critères physiques d’Arthur ici présent, donc le cheveu brun et un minimum de quotient intellectuel. »

« Et de son âge, si possible. » ajouta Verinus.

En guise de réponse, Arthur lui balança la brique de Cécémel vide à la tronche.

« Quelqu’un qu’il ne connait pas, donc pas Caius. »

« Coup dur pour moi. » répondit ce dernier.

« Et quelqu’un qui soit partant pour un truc sans attaches. Puis, qui sache un peu se servir de son entrejambe. On va pas guérir le petit avec de la baise triste, là il va vraiment nous faire une dépression. »

« Je vous emmerde. » répondit le petit en question.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, interrompues uniquement par les bruits de mastication de Caius. Au bout d’une éternité, Verinus leva lentement la main.

« Alors, ça me débecte un peu de le dire parce que c’est un connard, mais j’ai peut-être ce qu’y faut. »

* * *

Arthur avait d’ordinaire un rapport plutôt neutre aux soirées privées. D’un côté : de la bouffe et des boissons gratuites, avec la possibilité de ne pas devoir ramener la masse amorphe d’un Manilius bourré chez lui mais plutôt de le laisser finir sa nuit sur place. De l’autre : la certitude que toute connerie serait immédiatement repérée par toute une myriade de gens qui le connaissaient et avec qui il devrait interagir plus tard, la honte dans les yeux et la gueule de bois dans l’âme.

Mais il y avait pire : être trainé par ses amis à la soirée d’une de ses ex alors qu’il essayait d’en oublier une autre et ne désirait rien plus que d’aller se rouler en boule dans un coin et ne plus jamais regagner le monde des vivants.

Licinia et Manilius, bien entendu, avaient d’autres plans.

« On reste avec toi jusqu’à ce que Verinus amène son gars ! » cria Licinia par-dessus la musique. « Après, c’est à toi d’entrer en piste, mon coco ! »

« Profite bien ! » ajouta Manilius sur le même ton. « Julia a dit que c’était un très bon coup ! »

« Mais elle est pas lesbienne, Julia ? » demanda Arthur en engloutissement piteusement une poignée de chips.

« Si, mais justement ! » répondit Licinia. « Elle dit que c’est le seul mec à lui avoir mis le doute sur son orientation. Lui et Henry Cavill dans The Witcher. »

« Henry Cavill c’est normal, il transcende les sexualités. » laissa échapper Arthur. « Geralt, il me tope quand il veut. »

« Mec, sans vouloir te vexer, tout le monde te tope quand il veut. » lui rappela Manilius. Licinia hocha la tête avec passion.

Arthur sentit quelqu’un secouer son épaule sans ménagement. « Il est pas encore là, mais Azénor m’a dit qu’il arrivait bientôt ! » lui hurla Verinus dans l’oreille.

« Qui ça qui va arriver ? »

« Ton plan cul ! Essaie de suivre, un peu ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans la foule. Arthur soupira : « J’adore comment vous êtes tous persuadés que je vais coucher avec ce mec alors que j’ai aucune idée de comment il s’appelle ou à quoi il ressemble. »

« Verinus dit qu’il est ton type, ça devrait te suffire, non ? » répondit Manilius.

« La première chose qu’il nous a dit sur le gars, c’était que c’était un connard. Ça part bien, comme première impression. »

« Oh ça va, tu vas juste le baiser, pas obligé de passer ta vie avec. » gloussa Licinia

« Excuse-moi d’espérer au moins bien m’entendre avec les gens avec qui‒ » Il sentit une nouvelle fois une main lui secouer l’épaule et se retourna brusquement : « Qu’est-ce qu’y a encore, Verinus ?! »

Sauf que ce n’était pas Verinus. C’était un gars brun, pas trop grand, une bouteille de bière à peine entamée à la main. Ses yeux bleus soulignés d’eye-liner ressortaient étrangement hors de son visage dans l’éclairage tamisé de la pièce et sur sa clavicule, Arthur pouvait apercevoir l’esquisse d’un tatouage.

Ça lui faisait atrocement mal de l’admettre, il était totalement son type. Genre, en plein dans le mille. Toutes les cases cochées. Bingo. Vous repartez avec le chèque de dix mille euros et les clés de la voiture.

« C’est toi, Arthur ? » demanda le gars, sans se formaliser du ton cassant précédemment employé par Arthur.

« C’est moi. » répondit-il au moment même où Licinia déclarait : « Bon, ben, on va vous laisser, hein. Amusez-vous bien, les garçons ! »

« J’ai mis des capotes dans ta poche arrière. » chuchota Manilius à l’oreille d’Arthur. « Fais-toi plaisir champion ! » Il se laissa emporter par sa copine vers le centre de la pièce où ont avait poussé le fauteuil pour ouvrir une piste de danse improvisée, et bientôt Arthur se retrouva seul avec le mec.

Ce dernier l’examinait de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre gêne. Arthur avait l’envie contradictoire d’enlever tous ses vêtements et de disparaitre dans le sol. Finalement, le gars hocha la tête d’un air appréciateur : « Eh bien. Quand l’autre con m’a vendu le truc, ça avait l’air un peu craignos, mais là… Tout de suite c’est beaucoup plus engageant. »

« Pourquoi, qu’est-ce que Verinus t’a dit ? » Arthur haïssait la manière dont sa voix était montée d’une octave. C’était toujours pareil. Dès que quelqu’un lui plaisait, il se transformait en masse informe de nerfs à vifs.

Le type posa sa bouteille pourtant encore pleine sur un meuble et avança d’un pas dans l’espace personnel d’Arthur : « Machin m’a dit qu’il avait un pote qu’était comme une loque après s’être fait lâcher par sa Sugar Mommy, qu’il était un peu trop à gauche sur l’échelle de Kinsey pour s’en charger lui-même et que donc si je pouvais réparer le pote en question ‒ sous-entendu, avec ma bite ‒ il m’en devrait une. »

« Je vais lui niquer sa race, à Verinus. » grogna Arthur, très conscient de la distance qui diminuait d’instant en instant entre leurs deux visages.

« Dans l’absolu, je suis toujours pour qu’il arrive des merdes à ce petit con, mais tant qu’à niquer des races, tu préfèrerais pas la mienne ? »

Oh merde. Le mec avait de la répartie. Arthur était baisé. _Ou du moins il allait l’être_ , lui souffla la partie de son cerveau qui était présentement en train de déverser des doses massives de dopamine dans tous son corps.

« Je peux avoir un nom, d’abord ? » réussit-il à gémir contre les lèvres de l’inconnu.

Ce dernier sourit : « T’es mignon. J’m’appelle Vénec. »

Après ça, il y eut nettement moins de paroles échangées.

* * *

Arthur n’aurait pas pu précisément expliquer comment il s’était retrouvé sur son propre lit, avec une bouche très enthousiaste occupée à tracer une ligne rose le long de sa gorge. Il se rappelait vaguement de Mani en train de lever un pouce en l’air dans sa direction et d’un trajet en métro, mais pour le reste, l’information n’était pas disponible.

Pas qu’il s’en plaignait. Il avait nettement plus intéressant sous la main. Nominément, le tatouage que Vénec persistait à cacher sous son t-shirt.

Son partenaire du moment sembla recevoir le message et fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête dans un geste souple qui trahissait l’habitude. Une vague de chaleur déferla sur Arthur. Il se dépêcha d’attaquer de ses lèvres la clavicule dévoilée, où l’encre lui traçait un chemin tout désigné vers le bas.

Pendant ce temps, Les mains de Vénec semblaient avoir eu une idée similaire et laissaient des empreintes brûlantes sur ses hanches.

« Lubrifiant ? » haleta-t-il à l’oreille d’Arthur.

« Table de chevet. »

Arthur profita de ce moment de répit pour se débarrasser de son jeans. Il fut récompensé par un grognement appréciateur et un long baiser, dans lequel il se perdit au point de sursauter lorsqu’il sentit une main se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Comment tu préfères ? »

« Doucement au début. » répondit Arthur. « Ça fait longtemps. »

Vénec hocha la tête puis l’attira dans un nouveau baiser, encore plus profond que le précédent. Arthur en profita pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux sombres et roula des hanches, arrachant à son partenaire un gémissement surpris.

« Ça va, t’as pas trop perdu la main. » siffla Vénec avant de plonger plus bas. Arthur sentit une pointe de fierté se loger dans son ventre. Heureusement qu’il y avait des choses qu’on n’oubliait pas.

C’était quand même un peu étrange, de redécouvrir des évidences délaissées ces sept derniers mois. De trouver des droites là où ses doigts s’étaient habitués à palper des courbes, de sentir un poids plus lourd au-dessus de lui, de frémir à la sensation de joues barbues entre ses cuisses. Il n’aurait pas su dire s’il regrettait le changement ou s’il le désirait. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Et puis la langue de Vénec se fraya un chemin en lui et Arthur se retrouva avec bien d’autres choses à penser.

* * *

La jungle immobilière qu’était la capitale française avait forcé Arthur à faire certains choix lorsqu’il s’était mis à la recherche d’un appartement à louer. La conséquence de ces choix, c’était qu’il habitait dans un petit studio où séjour, chambre, cuisine et salle à manger ne formaient qu’un seul et même tout.

La conséquence de la conséquence, c’était que le moindre bruit dans la kitchenette du studio était immédiatement audible depuis le lit.

« Qu’y s’passe ? » grogna Arthur à travers l’épaisseur de la couverture.

Il batailla quelques instants avec les draps avant de pouvoir se redresser. Son mouvement fut accompagné d’une série de rappels cuisants de sa nuit bien occupée. Les courbatures allaient rester un moment, c’était certain.

« Salut. » l’accueillit une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour l’heure matinale. « J’tai réveillé ? »

Vénec était complètement habillé, le sourire aux lèvres et l’eye-liner impeccable. Arthur n’osait pas imaginer à quoi lui devait ressembler, avec sa tête de saut du lit et ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Sans parler de l’haleine qu’il devait avoir.

« Non, ça va. » mentit-il. Il avait oublié à quel point les coups d’un soir pouvaient le laisser les nerfs à fleur de peau. Surtout ceux qui étaient du matin, avaient des yeux bleus perçants et fouillaient dans son placard à la recherche d’il ne savait trop quoi.

« Je me suis permis d’utiliser ta salle de bain. » déclara Vénec, une poêle à la main. Voilà qui expliquait le maquillage absolument pas brouillé par les évènements de la nuit. « Et là, j’allais faire du pain perdu. Comme t’as du lait et des œufs dans ton frigo, je suppose que t’es pas végétarien ? »

« Nan. »

« Tant mieux, alors. Parce que t’as clairement pas assez de fruits pour que je te fasse une salade. »

Arthur se leva lentement, un bâillement au fond de la gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur une des trois pauvres chaises en plastique qu’il possédait et trouva par un étrange miracle la force de ne pas se rendormir sur place, le front contre la table.

Au lieu de ça, il observa en silence les gestes experts de Vénec, qui faisait chanter la cuisinière avec entrain. _Un mec habile de ses mains_ , songea Arthur. _Et pas que dans un seul domaine_.

« Ta-daa ! » proclama Vénec en posant une assiette débordante de pain perdu sur la table.

« Tu fais le petit-déj’ pour tous tes coups d’un soir ? » demanda Arthur. Il piocha un morceau et l’engloutit d’un coup sous le regard amusé de Vénec.

« Quand j’ai le temps, et seulement pour ceux qui me laissent dormir la nuit. »

« J’allais pas te mettre à la porte quand même. » grommela Arthur.

« Oh, mais j’ai pas à me plaindre. Surtout que ça me permet d’admirer la vue. »

Arthur suivit la direction indiquée par la paire d’yeux bleus de Vénec. Ah. Les suçons étaient toujours bien là, plus voyants que jamais. Il se sentit rougir. Merde, c’était pourtant pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait !

C’était la situation, voilà. La rupture l’avait laissé avec l’impression horrible de s’être fait ouvrir en deux et vider de sa substance. N’était resté qu’une pile de nerfs prêts à s’enflammer au moindre contact. Et du contact, il en avait eu beaucoup, ces dernières heures. Alors si en plus on venait le piquer de bon matin, lorsqu’il était le plus vulnérable, bien sûr qu’il allait perdre ses moyens.

Pendant qu’il se perdait dans ses pensées, Vénec s’était mis à inscrire une suite de chiffre sur un vieux post-it qui trainait sur la table depuis la dernière session d’examens d’Arthur.

« Mon numéro. » expliqua-t-il. « Comme ça, si c’était aussi bien pour toi que pour toi et si tu veux réitérer l’expérience, tu peux m’envoyer un message sans passer par l’autre con de Verinus. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Arthur considéra un instant le bout de papier avant de déclarer : « Pourquoi pas. »


	2. Deuxième partie

« Alors ? » demanda Manilius. « Ça a marché ? »

Ils étaient assis à la table du fond du Semi-Croustillant, un petit restaurant pas cher idéalement situé aux abords de l’université. Si leur formule à emporter laissait à désirer ‒ surtout avec un livreur qui semblait ignorer que les rues étaient toutes dotées de noms ‒ la cuisine rattrapait totalement le coup.

« Ben, je saurais pas dire. » marmonna Arhur en finissant de mâcher sa part de quiche. « C’était bien, même très bien… »

« Ah donc Julia elle disait pas de la merde en fait ? »

« Sur quoi ? La performance du gars ? »

« Ben oui, sur quoi d’autre ? »

« Non, elle avait tout à fait raison. Je crois que je vais lui demander un classement des gens avec qui elle a baisé parce qu’elle a l’air d’avoir un bon jugement. »

« Il était si bon que ça ? »

« Meilleur que Caius. »

« Putain, le lui dit jamais, il va nous faire une crise existentielle. »

Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment précis que Bohort se décida à venir les débarrasser.

« Je voudrais pas paraitre déplacé, » chuchota-t-il à l’intention d’Arthur. « Mais vous avez une grosse trace dans la nuque que vous auriez peut-être envie de couvrir. »

Oh merde. Il avait oublié les suçons de derrière. Sans un mot, Arthur rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, tandis que Bohort se chargeait de leurs assiettes avec une expression embarrassée.

Depuis trois ans qu’ils fréquentaient l’établissement, le pauvre serveur en avait entendu, des choses. Depuis la fois où un Caius en panique totale les avait appelés au milieu de leur commande pour leur demander si les fractures du pénis étaient couvertes par la mutuelle, jusqu’au « Alors surtout ne t’énerves pas, mais Manilius et moi on a… comment dire… _égaré_ un vibro, donc si tu nous cherches ce soir, on est aux urgences. » de Licinia. Jusque-là, Arthur avait réussi à garder ses sexcapades hors de portée des oreilles du serveur. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, apparemment.

« Mais du coup, t’as été distrait. » fit Manilius.

Arthur soupira : « Oui, d’une certaine façon, on peut dire ça… »

« Mais ? »

« C’est pas une bonne nuit de baise et du pain perdu qui vont me faire oublier sept mois de relation avec la femme de ma vie. »

« Du pain perdu ? Ton coup d’un soir t’a fait du pain perdu ? »

« Ben oui. »

« D’accord, en fait t’a vraiment une chance de pute, toi. Moi, Licinia elle me fait pas du pain perdu le matin, même quand on a bien baisé. »

« Oui mais en même temps, tu lui en fais pas non plus. »

« Moi c’est pas une question de volonté mais de capacité, tu le sais bien. »

Arthur acquiesça distraitement.

« En tous cas, il m’a laissé son numéro. »

« Ah ben c’est bien, ça. Comme ça tu peux te distraire avec ce mec jusqu’à ce que ça aille mieux. »

« Ouais. » marmonna Arthur. « Ouais, je vais faire ça. »

* * *

Arthur laissa couler quelques jours, histoire de ne pas avoir _trop_ l’air d’être en chien. Un peu en vain, il s’en rendait bien compte, parce qu’il était sûr que Vénec avait l’air d’un mec qui avait l’habitude de ce genre de situation. Il était calme. Détendu. Tout ce qu’Arthur n’était pas, en ce moment.

Aconia lui manquait dans chaque détail, chaque objet. Les marque-pages oubliés aux coins d’un livre, les derniers effluves de son parfum sur ses vêtements, les promenades le long des boulevards qu’il se surprenait à refaire seul, mené par une main fantôme dans la sienne. C’était comme marcher en permanence sur du verre pilé. Le moindre mouvement faisait mal.

Il avait déjà eu des ruptures, mais aucune n’avait laissé cet effet-là sur lui. Avec Azénor, ça avait été plutôt calme. Avec Démétra, ça avait impliqué beaucoup de cris et un claquage de porte assez mélodramatique (cependant, niveau drama, rien n’arrivait à la cheville d’Aelis et de la lampe qu’elle lui avait balancé à la tête). Il avait eu une baisse de moral, d’accord, mais rien d’aussi viscéral. Rien qui lui donne autant envie de se rouler en boule sur le sol et de ne plus jamais bouger.

La seule chose qui arrivait à pénétrer sa bulle d’apathie, c’était Vénec. Arthur ne savait pas trop si c’était à cause des trucs incroyable que le mec savait faire avec sa langue ou bien simplement le fait qu’il ne le regardait pas tout le temps avec cet air désolé qu’affichaient en permanence Manilius et les autres. Il s’en fichait pas mal, à vrai dire. Quand Vénec était là, il perdait subitement l’envie de se poser des questions.

Licinia avait eu raison : la nouveauté, c’était ce qu’il lui fallait. Il passait des éternités à chercher l’endroit où placer un baiser ferait naitre le tremblement le plus profond ou bien le mouvement qui arracherait à la bouche de Vénec le soupir le plus surpris. C’était simple. Satisfaisant. Un moyen de garder les draps chauds et d’oublier le vide laissé par Aconia. Difficile de se sentir abandonné quand Vénec murmurait des mots d’encouragement fiévreux dans son oreille.

Et puis il y avait les matins. Vénec qui insistait pour préparer un petit-déjeuner. Arthur qui se plaignait sur un ton à moitié sérieux des suçons qu’il faudrait encore dissimuler. Les baisers d’adieu, au coin de la bouche, assaisonnés d’un goût de “à la prochaine“ un peu piquant.

C’était bien. C’était même parfait. Sympa, sans prise de tête.

Bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

* * *

« Putain de merde ! » s’écria Arthur. « Saleté de porte ! »

Il résista difficilement à l’envie d’attaquer ladite porte à coup de pieds. C’était un objet inconscient. Ce n’était pas sa faute si Arthur l’avait claquée sans vérifier qu’il avait bien ses clés avec lui lorsqu’il était descendu relever son courrier ‒ pour rien, en plus, la boite aux lettres était vide ‒ et qu’il était actuellement enfermé dehors.

N’empêche qu’il avait quand même furieusement envie de taper dedans.

Il était trop tard pour qu’un serrurier soit encore ouvert et appeler les pompiers lui semblait un tantinet exagéré. Il ne rentrerait donc pas chez lui ce soir.

« _On peut aller chez toi ce soir ?_ » envoya-t-il à Vénec. « _Je suis enfermé dehors pour la nuit._ »

La réponse arriva après quelques secondes à peine : « _Mauvais plan. Mon quartier est pas très safe, le soir. Reste où t’es, j’arrive dans 20min._ »

Arthur soupira. Une belle soirée en perspective. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et se résolut à attendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un bruit de pas dans la cage d’escalier l’informa de l’arrivée de Vénec. Ce dernier le salua avec un sourire et un baiser sur la tempe : « J’arrive à la rescousse ! Désolé pour le retard, fallait que je retrouve mes outils. »

« C’est pas grave. » répondit Arthur. « Mais juste par curiosité, tu comptes faire quoi à ma porte ? »

L’air particulièrement content de lui, Vénec brandit une poignée de tiges de métal : « Je vais l’ouvrir. Et sans une égratignure, en plus. »

« Depuis quand t’es serrurier ? »

« Depuis que j’ai fait des travaux d’intérêt général avec un type qu’adorais cambrioler des baraques. Le gars était un peu bizarre mais super intéressant. »

Il s’agenouilla près de la porte et commença à triturer la serrure.

« Des travaux d’intérêt général ? Est-ce que c’est le moment où je débloque ta backstory tragique ? » demanda Arthur.

Vénec éclata de rire : « Relax, je me suis fait prendre en train de dealer de la beuh quand j’avais quinze ans, c’est tout. Et crocheter des serrures, c’est surtout un moyen d’impressionner des mecs mignons. »

« C’est ce que t’es en train de faire, là ? Impressionner un mec mignon ? »

« Non, là je suis en train d’impressionner un mec _très_ mignon. Note la différence. »

Arthur n’essaya même pas de combattre le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. C’était incroyable comment en quelques minutes, Vénec pouvait faire disparaitre tous les problèmes du monde.

« Voilà ! » s’exclama ce dernier tandis que la porte s’ouvrait avec son claquement caractéristique. « Tu vois ? Pas une égratignure. Du travail de pro. »

« Bravo. » le félicita Arthur. « Tu tiens toujours tes promesses. »

« J’aime rendre service, c’est tout. T’es impressionné ? »

« Je suis _très_ impressionné. » murmura Arthur en saisissant son sauveur par le col avec l’intention de lui montrer toute l’étendue de sa gratitude. Ils glissèrent maladroitement dans l’appartement, trop occupés à s’embrasser pour faire attention aux meubles qui leur barraient la route.

Arthur sentait l’excitation lui courir les veines, une montée d’adrénaline incroyable. C’était comme plonger dans la grande profondeur de la piscine pour la première fois, comme un premier rendez-vous.

_Oh._

Oh merde !

* * *

« Alors, arrête-moi si je me trompe, » déclara Manilius. « Mais le but d’un plan cul post-rupture, c’est pas justement d’arrêter de se prendre la tête ? »

« Arrêter de se prendre la tête ? » lâcha Arthur. « Tu m’as déjà rencontré ? »

« Le but, c’était quand même de pas t’attacher au gars, non ? » demanda Caius, le nez dans le menu du Semi-Croustillant.

« Oui, le but c’était ça. » soupira Arthur. « C’est même la condition nécessaire à tout l’équilibre du truc. »

« Excusez-moi ! » lança Caius à l’intention du serveur. « C’est possible d’avoir la quiche aux anchois sans les anchois ? »

« Je dois demander à Karadoc si c’est possible. » répondit Bohort avec le genre de tête qui indiquait qu’il doutait _fortement_ que ce soit possible.

Manilius administra une claque sur le crâne de Caius : « Mais ta gueule, Arthur nous fait une crise sentimentale et toi tu penses à ta quiche ? »

« Hé ! Je sais être polyvalent ! »

Avec le grognement du siècle, Arthur laissa son front heurter le bois de la table du restaurant. Quelle merde. D’une certaine façon, on pouvait dire que le plan cul post-rupture avait marché au-delà de toute espérance. Deux mois avec Vénec et Aconia lui semblait déjà une vieille histoire.

« Karadoc me dit de vous dire… » intervint Bohort sur un ton crispé. « …que le mec qui lui fera cuisiner une quiche aux anchois sans anchois n’est pas encore né et que si vous avez quelque chose à y redire, il vous attend dans la cuisine pour vous enfoncer la tête dans le bocal à anchois. »

 _Mourir étouffé dans la poiscaille_ , songea Arthur. _Quel destin enviable !_

* * *

La stratégie la plus adaptée à la situation, selon Arthur, était le silence radio. Couper les ponts et espérer que les sentiments tout neufs s’en iraient aussi vite qu’ils étaient venus. C’était un bon plan. Le genre solide et absolument pas pourri.   
Bien sûr, ça impliquait un tas de choses détestables. Un lit froid, des matins sans saveurs à mâchonner des céréales, l’absence d’une voix joueuse à son oreille dans les heures les plus noires de la nuit. Ça impliquait du vide, surtout : un vide d’yeux bleus, un vide de rire, un vide tout court, immense, vertigineux, infini.   
C’était la même douleur fantôme qu’après sa rupture avec Aconia, à la différence près qu’il n’arrivait pas vraiment à définir les limites de ce qui lui manquait. Plus facile de regretter ce qu’on n’avait plus que ce qu’on n’aurait jamais pu avoir.   
De toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pu dire ? « Désolé, je sais que pour toi c’est juste un plan cul mais j’arrive plus à respirer quand t’es pas là, tu me donnes l’impression que de temps en temps le monde se met à tourner droit. » ? Conneries. Ce serait la fin de tout, et pas d’une belle manière.  
Non, il valait mieux arrêter les frais. Au moins comme ça, Arthur se persuader qu’il s’était sorti de cette situation avec les honneurs.

* * *

Sa volonté tint très exactement une semaine et trois jours. Pas son plus grand record, soit, mais pas le pire non plus.

Juché sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Vénec, il l’embrassait comme un possédé. C’était comme retrouver l’air après la noyade : chaque soupir, chaque morsure, chaque coup de reins lui donnait l’impression de réapprendre à respirer.

L’orgasme le prit par surprise, plus tôt qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

« Tu m’as pas raté. » commenta Vénec, indiquant les longues traces de griffure que les ongles d’Arthur avaient laissé sur son dos. Tout juste sorti de la douche, sa peau humide luisait sous l’éclairage blafard du studio. Arthur dût se forcer à ne pas suivre le chemin de poils sombres qui descendait de son torse jusqu’à sous la limite de l’essuie de bain noué autour de sa taille.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh, c’est pas grave. Ça me fait des blessures de guerre ! » fit Vénec avec un clin d’œil.

Arthur sentit quelque chose éclater dans sa poitrine. Il aurait eu du mal à dire si c’était joyeux ou amer.

« Je suppose que tu restes pour la nuit ? » Il espérait vraiment que l’espoir dans sa voix n’était pas trop audible.

Vénec secoua la tête : « Non, pas ce soir. Je sors avec Azénor, elle veut me présenter une de ses copines. »

« Ah. » Merde, Arthur espérait vraiment que sa déception n’était pas aussi évidente qu’il en avait l’impression. « Tu es très demandé, à ce que je vois. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, tout le monde veux une part du gâteau. » Il enfila son t-shirt à l’effigie d’un groupe dont Arthur n’avait jamais entendu parler mais qu’il avait un peu envie de rechercher sur YouTube juste pour avoir quelque chose de plus pour lui rappeler Vénec. Une illusion de proximité, rien de plus. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer.

« On remet ça un de ces jours ? » demanda Vénec en train d’enfiler ses chaussures.

« Quand tu veux. » souffla Arthur.

« Ça marche. Un message et j’accours. Allez, à la prochaine ! »

 _Tout le monde voulait une part du gâteau_ , songea Arthur alors que la porte se refermait derrière un Vénec pas tout à fait encore rhabillé. _Et ceux qui voulaient l’entièreté n’étaient que de pauvres cons._


	3. Troisème partie

D’accord, peut-être qu’il avait un petit peu bu. Mais pour sa défense, sans Manilius à surveiller, il fallait bien qu’il trouve un moyen d’occuper ses soirées.

Il était entré dans la discothèque un peu par hasard, emporté par le flot des fêtards du vendredi soir. Manilius n’était pas là parce que Manilius était au resto avec Licinia, alors Arthur avait décidé sur un coup de tête de sortir tout seul. Quand on était célibataire, on faisait comme on pouvait.

Les lumières et le volume de la musique avaient cessé de le déranger après quelques verres. Il n’avait jamais payé un cocktail aussi cher, mais pour l’instant, il n’en avait rien à foutre. Ce qui comptait, c’était d’exorciser cette espèce de démangeaison qu’il sentait courir sous sa peau depuis plusieurs semaines ( _depuis qu’il avait compris qu’il aimait Vénec d’une façon qui ne pouvait pas être assouvie avec des étreintes éphémères_ , lui souffla une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête)

D’abord, il avait dansé, mais au bout d’un moment le sol avait commencé à tanguer sérieusement et Arthur n’allait pas continuer à gracier de sa présence un sol qui lui était hostile, non mais. Il avait donc été s’écrouler près d’un groupe de filles dont l’une s’était prise d’affection pour ses cheveux.

« C’plus ma copine le pr’blème. » tenta-t-il péniblement de lui expliquer tandis qu’elle gloussait en passant une main un peu brusque dans sa tignasse plaquée par la sueur. « C’est qu’lui, il voudra jamais être mon copain. »

« Trop triste ! » gloussa la fille.

« Ouais, trop triste. » gémit Arthur.

La fille lâcha enfin ses cheveux pour lui saisir les joues et frotter son nez contre le sien. « Tu veux qu’on fasse un truc un peu moins triste ? »

Non. Il voulait l’amour de quelqu’un qui ne pouvait pas le lui donner et n’importe quoi d’autre ne réussirait qu’à lui donner la gerbe.

Quand il donna un résumé de sa pensée à la fille, elle perdit brutalement son sourire et le repoussa : « Donne pas de faux espoirs, alors, gros con. »

Gros con. Ouais, c’était bien le terme qui convenait à sa situation actuelle. Il voulut remercier la fille d’avoir si bien traduit ses pensées mais elle s’était déjà éloignée.

Il n’aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta là, affalé contre le mur, à regarder d’un œil vitreux les éclats de lumières projetés sur le béton froid. Les chansons se confondaient dans les ondulations de la foule. Les gens dansaient, ou bien c’étaient juste les lumières.

Il avait très envie de dormir, d’un coup.

Sa transe fut brusquement interrompue par une silhouette sombre qui s’accroupit devant lui et lui tapota la joue : « Machin ? Machin ?! T’étais le mec d’Azénor, nan ? Merde, c’était quoi ton nom déjà… »

« Arthur… » répondit-il. Le son lui parvint comme tiré d’une autre dimension.

« Ah ouais, Arthur… T’as pas l’air bien, tu veux que j’aille chercher Azé ? Ou bien non, ça fait bizarre vu que vous êtes plus ensemble… »

« V’nec… » grogna Arthur.

« Quoi ? »

« Vé-nec. C’Vénec que j’veux… »

« Ok. D’accord. Reste là, je vais te le chercher. J’arrive tout de suite… »

La silhouette disparut. Arthur plissa les yeux pour résister aux couleurs criardes qui l’attaquaient de partout. Merde, il allait vraiment pas bien.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » entendit-il dire au-dessus de lui. Les silhouettes étaient deux fois plus nombreuses d’un coup. Arthur se recroquevilla avec un gémissement plaintif.

« Je sais pas si il a juste trop bu ou si on lui a mis un truc dans son verre, mais il a dit te venir te chercher. »

« Merde. Arthur ? » Une main se glissa sous son menton et l’obligea à croiser une paire d’yeux bleus. « Arthur, comment tu te sens ? »

« Sommeil. » grogna Arthur. La main sur son visage était chaude et familière. Il voulait qu’elle ne le lâche jamais. 

« D’accord. » répondit la voix. « Je crois que c’est le moment d’aller dire à tes potes qu’il faut te ramener. »

« Suis venu tout seul. »

« Ah merde… Tu peux pas demander à quelqu’un de venir te chercher ? »

Arthur fouilla les poches de son jeans à l’aveuglette. Son portefeuille était là, mais rien d’autre. Il s’exclama : « J’ai perdu mon téléphone ! »

La voix soupira brièvement avant de décréter : « Allez, j’te ramène chez toi. »

* * *

Le trajet de métro passa dans une espèce de flou ouateux. Il avait de la peine à distinguer les sons et les couleurs. Seule l’épaule de Vénec, sur laquelle la tête d’Arthur était calée, semblait appartenir au réel. C’était une bonne épaule. Ferme et solide, le genre à laquelle on pouvait s’accrocher.

« On est bientôt arrivés. » entendit-il souffler à son oreille. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Arriver où ? Il était très bien, là où il était. S’il pouvait ne plus jamais bouger, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Il gémit misérablement lorsqu’on le força à se lever et marcher hors du wagon. Le carrelage, cette pute, persistait à tanguer sous ses pas. Heureusement, l’épaule n’était pas loin. Arthur s’y appuya sans réfléchir et eut la mauvaise surprise de la sentir céder sous son poids.

« Wow ! Faut prévenir, quand tu me tombes sur le poil ! Attends, viens là... »

On lui fit passer le bras par-dessus une paire d’épaules (oui, maintenant il y en avait deux, Arthur était ravi) et bientôt, la lumière agressive de la station fit place à celle, plus jaune et plus douce, des lampadaires de l’extérieur.

Ils marchèrent un moment. Une éternité, selon Arthur. Surtout que c’était vraiment pas le moment. Pourquoi marcher alors qu’il y avait un cou juste à sa portée, contre lequel Arthur pouvait lover son visage et oublier le sang qui battait un rythme infernal dans ses tempes ? C’était stupide. Totalement et irrévocablement stupide.

« On y est. » murmura la voix. « Heureusement que je connais ton code, depuis le temps. »

Arthur était très d’accord. Rien que la pensée de lever le bras pour atteindre le boitier lui donnait mal au crâne.

Il y eut un couloir suivi d’un escalier, puis une porte qu’Arthur reconnut vaguement comme étant la sienne. Il décida de communiquer cette information importante à haute voix et fut récompensé par un éclat de rire : « Je sais que c’est ta porte. Je risque pas d’oublier, tu sais. »

C’était très bien, ça. Surtout que pour l’instant, Arthur avait vraiment du mal à se rappeler de comment il s’était retrouvé ici. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il y avait une épaule confortable et un cou qu’il avait envie de mordiller et une bouche et des yeux et un nez. Une tête. Une _très_ jolie tête.

« Voilà, j’ai ouvert la porte. » annonça la voix. Arthur avait envie de cueillir les mots à leur racine. « Viens, on va t’allonger et tu vas boire un verre d’eau. »

Arthur tomba sur le lit comme une masse. Il eut à peine le temps de regretter la perte de l’épaule qu’on porta un verre d’eau fraiche à sa bouche. Il but sans discuter, l’envie de se laisser tomber en arrière au milieu des draps surpassant tout autre pensée logique.

« Super. » fit la voix quand il eu vidé le verre. « Maintenant, je vais enlever tes chaussures et tu vas dormir, d’accord ? J’ai prévenu Verinus, il dira aux autres de venir checker demain si tu vas bien. Ça va aller ? »

Non. Non, ça n’allait pas. Arthur ne voulait pas dormir ici tout seul, sans épaule confortable ni voix dans son oreille. Il ne voulait pas.

« Reste. » gémit-il. Il noua un bras chancelant autour du cou de la silhouette accroupie. Malgré la noirceur de la chambre, il reconnaissait ces yeux bleus si particuliers. Impossible de les confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre.

« Reste… » poursuivit-il. « J’te veux… Viens plus près… »

Il sentit Vénec se détacher de lui. « Non. Pas quand t’es bourré. »

« C’pas ça que j’veux. » articula-t-il péniblement. Les mots glissaient sur sa langue sans qu’il arrive à les retenir. Quel con, le type qui avait inventé les espaces entre les mots ! Il essayait de combler le vide entre lui et Vénec mais ni ses bras ni sa langue ne semblaient vouloir coopérer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, alors, Arthur ? »

La question à trois millions ! Et difficile, en plus. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’Arthur voulait. Il voulait dormir et ne jamais devoir affronter le matin, il voulait que sa tête arrête de se remplir de ouate, il voulait que Vénec lui fasse une omelette aux lardons et lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Cette dernière réponse lui sembla la plus satisfaisante, alors il décida de poursuivre dans cette lancée-là :

« J’veux qu’tu m’prennes dans les bras. Et qu’tu restes. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, brisé uniquement par le bruit de la canalisation au-dessus d’eux.

« D’accord. » finit par dire Vénec. « D’accord, je reste. »

Arthur acquiesça vivement. Il le regretta immédiatement quand sa tête se mit à tourner. Heureusement, les doigts que Vénec entrelaça dans les siens fournirent un repère solide. Le bruit de chaussures qu’on laisse tomber par terre retentit dans la chambre, suivi du frémissement de la couverture, et bientôt, Arthur se retrouva pressé contre un corps chaud et ferme par une paire de bras particulièrement agréable.

« C’est mieux comme ça ? » entendit-il chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille.

« Parfait. » voulut-il répondre.

Tout ce qu’il parvint à sortir fut un grognement sourd qu’il n’arriva même pas à finir avant de sombrer.

* * *

Le matin lui roula sur le crâne avec la force d’une bétonneuse conduite par un sumo. Promis, cette fois-ci, c’était bon : il ne boirait plus jamais.

Le lit était vide à ses côtés. À travers sa gueule de bois, Arthur trouva la force de palper les draps. Froids. Il risqua un regard vers le sol en espérant que ça ne suffirait pas à le faire dégobiller. Pas de deuxième paire de chaussures à côté des siennes.

Putain. Il avait suprêmement merdé.

Il chercha à l’aveuglette son téléphone dans le bordel qui encombrait sa table de chevet, avant de se rappeler qu’il l’avait perdu la veille. Re-merde. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler Manilius pour lui raconter une des pires soirées de sa vie, où il avait réussi non seulement à perdre son téléphone, mais également le mec dont il était passionnément amoureux et une grande partie de ses espoirs d’avoir un jour une vie sentimentale heureuse. Avec un soupir qui ressemblait méchamment à un sanglot, il se laissa retomber dans son oreiller et gémit lorsque la migraine revint à la charge.

C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit. Arthur se demanda un instant si ça valait vraiment la peine de se retourner. Si c’était Manilius, alors oui. Si c’était Caius, tout dépendait de s’il avait apporté de l’aspirine ou pas. Et si c’était Verinus ou Licinia, non. Surtout que toute cette merde était de leur faute, à la base. Sans eux, pas de plan cul, pas de catastrophe, pas de cœur brisé. Et pas de gueule de bois, non plus.

Son oreille capta le son de pas dans son dos, légers, comme si on essayait de ne pas faire de bruit. Pas Caius ni Verinus, du coup. L’un comme l’autre était incapable de se déplacer discrètement. Quant à Licinia, elle l’aurait probablement déjà réveillé. Restait Manilius.

Sauf que Manilius ne se serait certainement pas dirigé vers la kitchenette et n’aurait pas non plus commencé à fouiller dans le placard à casseroles, pour la bonne raison que Manilius était banni de la cuisine depuis la fois où il avait fait brûler des pâtes (oui, c’était possible. Mani l’avait fait)

Arthur se retourna brusquement, malgré la migraine.

Devant la cuisinière se tenait Vénec, les cheveux ébouriffés et putain de magnifique dans la lumière jaune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

« Hey, salut. » dit-il en souriant.

Hébété, Arthur le regarda poser une poêle sur la plaque de cuisson.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Une omelette aux lardons. » répondit Vénec. « T’avais l’air de vraiment la vouloir hier, alors… » comme pour prouver ses dires, cassa un œuf dans un bol. « Le truc, c’était que t’avais pas de lardons dans ton frigo, donc j’ai été en acheter. »

« Oh. » répondit Arthur.

« Oh, en effet. » fit Vénec avec un sourire qui avait presque quelque chose de timide.

Arthur avait une terrible envie de se frotter les yeux pour déterminer si toute la scène n’était pas un rêve tiré de sa mémoire torturée. Parce qu’il n’avait plus droit à ça. Aux petits-déjeuners. Aux sourires. Toutes ces choses, il les avait détruites. Alors pourquoi ?

Le crépitement des œufs en train de cuire coupa court à ses interrogations. Un puissant gargouillement se fit entendre et Arthur constata avec surprise qu’il provenait de son propre ventre.

« Quelqu’un a faim. » lança Vénec avec un sourire en coin. Arthur rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Merde, il était vraiment fou de ce mec. L’amour, maladie incurable, comme disait Caius. Il n’était vraiment pas sorti de l’auberge.

Vénec le rejoignit sur le lit avec deux assiettes en main. « Mange. » intima-t-il à Arthur. Bien sûr, l’omelette était divine. Le destin n’avait jamais vraiment fini de le tourmenter.

« Désolé pour hier soir. » marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Pourquoi t’es désolé ? » lui demanda Vénec. Lui n’avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Il se contentait de fixer intensément Arthur.

Ce dernier ricana amèrement : « Pourquoi ? C’est vrai que c’est pas les raisons qui manquent. Je t’ai pourri ta soirée. J’tai forcé à me ramener chez moi. Puis je t’ai fait culpabiliser jusqu’à ce que tu accepte de rester ici. J’ai fait de la merde, comme d’habitude. »

Il engloutit la fin de son omelette sans oser relever les yeux. « Je comprendrais que t’aies plus envie de me voir. Même pour coucher ensemble. »

Silence. Une main vint lentement caler une des mèches de cheveux d’Arthur derrière son oreille.

« J’ai envie qu’on se voie, Arthur. Honnêtement, y a pas grand-chose que tu pourrais faire qui me couperaient l’envie de te voir. »

Arthur n’osait plus respirer.

« À ton avis, pourquoi j’ai fait une omelette aux lardons, ce matin ? »

« Je sais pas. » répondit Arthur d’une voix étranglée. « Parce que t’avais envie ? »

Vénec secoua la tête : « Parce que tu me l’as demandé. Hier soir. »

« Quoi ? »

Vénec posa son assiette intouchée sur le sol, avant de replonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux d’Arthur.

« Quand je t’ai demandé ce que tu voulais. Tu m’as répondu plein de trucs. Dedans, y avait que tu voulais que je te fasse une omelette aux lardons. »

Effectivement, Arthur se souvenait d’avoir pensé ça. Sauf qu’il l’avait _pensé_. Pas _dit_.

« Et juste après, » continua Vénec. « Tu m’as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. »

Oh. _Oh_.

Arthur voulait mourir sur place. Il se serait jeté par la fenêtre si la main de Vénec n’avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour se poser sur le bout de sa cuisse laissé à découvert par les couvertures.

« Qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Je suis là, je t’écoute. »

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« C’est pas ce qu’on avait prévu. Ça devait être juste un plan cul. C’est pas ce que tu voulais… »

« Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? » répondit Vénec.

Sa deuxième main se posa sur la nuque d’Arthur. Le geste puait l’habitude. Toute la putain de situation puait l’habitude. Eux, dans un lit, des tonnes de non-dits entre les lèvres. Sauf que cette fois, c’était différent.

Cette fois, Arthur murmura : « Je t’aime. »

Il n’y eut pas de catastrophe, pas d’explosion, pas de fanfare. Juste les lèvres de Vénec, posées délicatement sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, presque chaste. Tellement timide, par rapport à tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà fait ensemble, et pourtant Arthur sentait tout son corps trembler.

« Ben voilà. C’était pas la fin du monde, non ? » déclara Vénec. Sa voix semblait bien plus rauque que d’habitude.

Arthur souriait tellement qu’il en avait mal aux joues : « Non, en effet. »

Vénec caressa doucement la nuque d’Arthur. Quand ce dernier se pencha pour reprendre leur activité, il l’interrompit d’un doigt sur la bouche.

« Par contre, si tu veux continuer à m’embrasser, tu vas d’abord te brosser les dents. J’ai connu des plaques d’égouts qui avaient meilleure haleine que toi. »

Arthur lui envoya l’oreiller dans la figure et planta un baiser sur le nez de son copain ? petit-ami ? partenaire ? ‒ il y allait avoir un travail de définition à faire ‒ avant de s’extirper du lit avec difficulté. Rien à faire, il conservait encore sa haine des matins. Même les matins aussi étranges et fabuleux que celui-ci.

« Si je prends une douche, tu me rejoins ? » lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Il n’eut pas besoin de voir le sourire de Vénec pour savoir qu’il était là.

« Avec plaisir. »


End file.
